Guided Intuition
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: If there's one thing in your life you need to do. Its trust yourself. Because then the Universe will guide you no matter where it will be. That's the lesson one girl learns in her years of life, and at Hogwarts.
1. Meeting the Girl

"Who's there?" said a little girl, who looked to be eleven years old.

"Hey, baby girl. It's just me. There's this nice lady who wants to talk to you real quick," said a man who scooped the girl up. He walked her down the stairs and put her in a big comfy chair, across from a woman dressed in robes, whose brown-grey hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello. Is your name Kristie?" the woman asked, and the little girl nodded.

"Kristie Siley Giardina. What's your name?" the girl inquired, looking in her general direction.

"My name is Professor Alayna Leanna Parsons. And you are a very special little girl, aren't you?"

"I already told mamma and daddy I didn't want to go to any special school." Kristie replied.

"Oh, but this isn't some school for your vision, dear. This is for your other ability."

"You mean my ability to make things float and disappear?" the girl asked.

"Yes. You, little one, are a witch. Just as I am."

The little girl's eyes widened, which was barely noticeable behind her sunglasses. "I'm a witch? But mamma and daddy aren't."

"No, no, they're not, you're right about that. You're what we call a Muggle-born. And you want to know a secret, Kristie?" Alayna asked her.

"Yes, I do." The girl requested, leaning forward.

"I knew your parents when I was your age. I went to the same school, before I went to the school you can go to now. With your and your parent's permission of course." Alayna said and patted the girl's shoulder.

"But wouldn't I be at a disadvantage? I mean, being like I am after all..." Kristie said.

"Nonsense. If you do go, I'll take you to get your stuff."

"But that would take time out of your day."

"No, it wouldn't; I have to go anyway. I have sons that have to get their stuff as well. If you would like to, I'm sure they would like to meet you."

"But what of the cost?"

"Do not worry about it; I will talk it over with your parents."

The girl nodded. "Mamma, daddy? Can I go?"

The man from earlier sat down next to her. "I guess we can't say no," he said to her.

"Then shall I come and pick her up tomorrow?" Alayna asked, standing up. The mother nodded.

Alayna then kissed the girl's forehead, and Kristie's parents led her to the door. "I'll come and pick her up at noon? Is that alright?"

"That will be fine," the woman said.

Alayna nodded. "It was nice seeing you again, Courtney, Joey."

"You as well."

* * *

A/N: A special thanks to my beta, handshumaus for looking this over and giving me advice and help~!


	2. Ollivanders

"Oi, you two, don't run Kristie over!" Alayna said to her twin sons.

"Sorry, mum!" they called back.

"And don't leave my sight!" she called, "Head to Ollivander's!" They nodded and headed off.

"Ollivander's?"

"The wand maker. We have all the rest of the things you need." Alayna explained, hand on Kristie's shoulder, leading her to Ollivander's.

"You have a wand?" Kristie asked.

"Yes, I won't bother explaining though."

"Why?"

"Ollivander will tell it all over again when we step into the store. Watch your step, there's a bump."

"Ah, Mrs. Parsons, are these two yours?" an old man said.

"Yes, they are. How's your back, Olly?"

"Fine; my Apprentice will soon be taking over for me, though."

"We'll miss you. Have they found their wands?"

"No!" cried the two twins.

"We waited for you to get here, mum," said the one closest to her.

"Thank you, Cedric; that was ever so kind of you. Zach, you go first," she said and then pushed the one farthest from her towards Ollivander.

"Here, birch wood with dragon heartstring, 11 inches, springy," he said.

Zach grabbed it and was startled when Ollivander pulled it out of his hand.

"No, not that one. Try this one-aspen with unicorn tail hair, 9 inches, rather swishy, should do nicely for charms work." He handed it to Zach who waved it, and a bunch of flowers erupted from his wand. "Good, yes, good. That happened with your father as well! Yes, good, very good. Next," Ollivander said and Cedric stepped forward as Alayna pulled Zach back.

Ollivander looked Cedric over and flittered around his store. "Here, ebony wood with phoenix tail feather, 13 inches, snappy." Cedric took it and got a similar look on his face as his twin brother when Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

Then Ollivander placed another wand in his hand. "Oak wood with dragon heartstring, 7 inches and swishy. Similar to your elder brothers." Cedric took it, and was slightly less shocked when Ollivander took it from his hand. "No, not that one either. Maybe. You do certainly act like him," he muttered and walked to the back.

"Here. Rowan wood with unicorn tail hair, 10 inches and pliable. Like your uncle Wilfred, except his was swishy. Try it." He gave it to Cedric, and Cedric waved it. Blue and gold sparks erupted from the wand.

Alayna smiled at her son. "He is like his uncle," she commented softly.

"Well, who's next then?" Ollivander asked Kristie.

"This is Kristie Giardina. A Muggle-born. I'm showing her around for her parents," Alayna informed and pushed her forward gently.

Ollivander looked at her suspiciously, and nodded his head. "Try this one, blackthorn wood with phoenix tail feather, 8 inches, pliable," he said and handed it to her. At once, black and pink sparks erupted from the wand. "Good, that's a rare occurrence when I get the wand right on the first time."

"Even rarer for myself, am I correct?" Alayna joked, as she paid for the three wands.

"Yes, it took us nearly an hour to find yours. It took me weeks to clean this place. What was the wand again? Rose wood with dragon heartstring, 6 1/2 inches, rather straight? Rather good for potions if I'm not mistaken," he said to her.

"You've never been wrong yet, Olly." Alayna said to him and herded the kids out of the room. "I'll see you next summer, Olly."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my sisters Chipmunk and Sparkles for proof reading this for me and editing my spelling also a special thanks to handschuhmaus for betaing it for me~!


	3. The Sorting

"Giardina, Kristie!" Called Alayna. Krisite walked slowly and deliberately to the stool and sat down.

Alayna placed the hat on her head. And nearly as soon as she placed it down it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" she smiled as the girl was able to find the table and sit down.

After several more names, Alayna paused then called out. "Parsons, Cedric!" She flinched as she heard students whispering.

"Cedric? Wasn't he named after that Diggory dude?"

"A Parsons? Father's an Auror isn't he?"

"I heard he's a prankster."

"I heard he's a playboy."

"A heart breaker!" Some laughter followed that exclamation.

"I heard his mum was in love with Cedric Diggory, but he died. So he married the Parsons person instead." A slap was heard from the Slytherin table as Edrick Zabini slapped the insolent 2nd year boy next to him.

Alayna smirked then coughed loudly to get the hall to be quiet. Once it had, she put the hat upon her son's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called out at once.

"Parsons, Zacheria!" She called out next, glaring at the kids, almost as if she was daring them to talk about one of her son's again.

Nobody dared.

She placed the hat on Zach's head and smirked as it waited a few seconds contemplated him for a few moments before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled as he ran off and sat next to Cedric. Then called out "Potter, James!"

Again sparks flew.

"His father defeated Voldemort!"

"He's as cute as they said!"

"I wonder if he knows what his dad does?"

"I heard he's an expert flyer!"

"He's going to be a Gryffindor!"

Alayna glared and growled loudly for the hall to quiet once again.

Once the had she put the hat on his head as well. It had barely touched his head when it called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alayna called out some more names then sat down to "Weasley, Fred!"

This time the hall didn't feel the need to gasp on how he looks like his dead namesake. For that Alayna was thankful.

He sat down and she placed the hat on his head.

The hat contemplated his mind for half a minute before it felt confident with "GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled at him as he ran off to sit next to next to James.

"Weasley, Louis! She called out next and placed the hat on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" It called out after a minute of waiting.

"Zabini, Micheal!" She called out and watched as her godson came up and put the hat on his head.

After a few seconds it called out "RAVENCLAW!"

Tiffany behind her and Edrick to her left clapped.

Alayna smiled at the new year. Rolled up the list of names and picked up the stool and walked off.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sparkles my sister for reading and editing. Also the comments where some random ones I might have edited from my and my friends conversation when this hot guy joined our school once. After he went to a school where one of old friends went. So yes.


	4. Second year fiasco

"Cedric?" Kristie said finding his shoulder then sitting down next to him on the couch. "Yes Kris?" He said looking up from his and Zach's plans.

"What did you do to Kathlynn?" She asked pushing up her sunglasses.

"It was just a joke." Cedric said to her.

"Yeah." Zach added.

"All we did was push her in the lake."

"We didn't hurt her." Cedric nodded.

"I don't know about physically, but emotionally yes. She was crying when I last saw her." Kristie said to them.

"Think about that." She said then walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

They looked at her back shocked.

* * *

A/N: This is a short one so I'd thought Id add it as well, this takes place in Kristies 2nd year. A thank you to Sparkles for checking my spelling!


	5. Going to Hogsmead?

"Kristie, aren't you going to Hogsmead?" Cedric asked sitting down next to her on the couch in the Common Room.

"Yeah we know your mum and dad signed the permission slip." Zach added. Sitting down on her other side.

"I don't want to go." She shrugged.

"Come on please? Our dad's going to be there. As are our elder brother and younger siblings." Cedric pouted.

Kristie turned to Zach and asked. "Is he pouting?"

Zach laughed and replied. "Yes he is."

She looked back at him. "It's not working."

Cedric sobered up. "Oh come on Kristie. Donna would love to meet you. She's the youngest you know."

Zach nodded. "We promise not to leave you on your own."

"Your not going to give up are you?" She sighed.

"Nope." They chirped.

"Fine but you have to buy me some honeydukes chocolate." She relented.

"Deal!" They said pulling her up and out of the common room.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sparkles for editing for me, as well as Chipmunk! Thanks!


	6. Talking to mum

Kristie stood at Alayna's office door, clutching a chocolate lab's collar.

"Yes Kristie?" Alayna said looking up from her grading.

Kristie walked in and sat down in the chair across from Alayna.

"I need help professor." She said stroking the dogs coat.

"With what Kristie?" Alayna asked.

"Cedric." The girl replied.

Alayna sighed and put her hands on her desk leaning back. "And what heinous crime has he committed now?" She asked sighing.

"Nothing, he's done no crime." Kristie said.

"Then what's the... oh... That's adorable. Your in love with him." Alayna said smiling.

Kristie nodded. "I don't know what to do about it though."

"Let me tell you two things. First, Cedric is like his father. His father was in love with me from the moment he first saw me. But only noticed it after he left school in my 5th year." Alayna said standing up.

She then moved over to Kristie knelt down and put her hands on Kristie's shoulder.

"Second, and trust me on this. Trust your intuition. And the Universe will guide you." Then she kissed Kristie's forehead lightly.

"You got that off a fortune cookie didn't you ?" Kristie laughed. "No I didn't. Just thirty-nine years of experience. And trust me when I say I saw a lot in those thirty-nine years."

Kristie nodded. "Fine I'll trust myself. Thanks Professor."

"No problem." Alayna said and Kristie grabbed the dog's collar and they left.

Alone Alayna shook her head and headed off to the teacher's lounge.

She had bets to place.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sparkles and Chipmunk for editing and reviewing for me~! Thank you two~!


	7. Screwing up

"I hate James." Cedric said darkly as he sat down across from Kristie at dinner.

Zach sat down next to him and nodded. "As do I."

"That's funny. Just this morning you were announcing your undying love for him, for that prank he did on Jason." Kristie said absentmindedly pouring gravy on her pile of potatoes.

"That was before we knew he was taking our little sister to the Yule Ball next week." Cedric said darkly and stabbed at his stake.

"Stop it, I think it's cute." She said.

"You would." Cedric muttered.

"And what does that mean?" Kristie asked.

"Your a girl. You think everything is cute." He replied.

At this Kristie stood up harshly. "Maybe you don't see as much as I do! And I don't see much!" She said throwing her fork on the table and marched away.

Zach turned to his brother. "You just pissed her off." Cedric sighed and put his head in his hands.

"It's to late to ask her to the ball isn't it?" He asked.

"'Fraid so bro." Zach said and Cedric's head slammed to the table and he groaned.

Zach patted his back. "There will be other opportunities. Just wait."

Cedric just groaned again. Then lifted his head and turned to his brother. "What did she mean by 'I don't see much!'?"

Zach shrugged. "Don't know."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Chipmunk and Sparkles for editing and reviewing for me~! Thank you~!


	8. Finding out the truth

"Kristie! Kristie!" Cedric said calling her and running at her. Kristie turned to his voice, "Yes?"

"Agh!" Cedric said as he tripped on a rock.

"What's wrong?" Kristie said before he fell on top of her.

"What the?" She said.

"Sorry! I tripped!" Cedric said and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, wait where are my sunglasses?" Kristie said to him.

"Give me a second." He said then looked on the ground.

He picked them up and held them to her. But she didn't take them. "Kristie, here you go." He said and she just looked up at him. "Kristie? What's wrong, here." He said holding them out to her.

"I can't see them Cedric." Kristie said plainly.

"Why not? I didn't hit you that hard did I?" Cedric asked confused.

"You didn't hurt me Cedric. I've never been able to see them."

Cedric's eyebrow's furrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm blind Cedric, I've always been blind." She said to him shrugging.

"You couldn't have been blind. You've been able to walk, find your classes, your dorm room!" Cedric said shocked.

"That's because I have a amazing memory, that and I always followed you and Zach. Can I have my glasses back and we can forget this ever happened?" She asked holding out her hand.

He placed the glasses in her hand. "Wait, my mum, she's always helped you out. Does she know?"

"Yes she's always known. Anything else?" She said to him and standing up.

"Yeah, your amazing you know that?" Cedric said.

Kristie laughed. "You keep thinking that Ced, you keep thinking that."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sparkles for editing and revising for me!


	9. She's Leaving?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zach said looking at his brother.

"I've never been more sure. Stop trying to make me re-think this!" Cedric said to his brother.

"I agree stop it. Or I shall harm you myself." Alayna said putting her hands on both their shoulders.

"But mum!"

"No mum!" Alayna said. "Now go Cedric, she's about to get on the train!" She told Cedric and pushed him towards the path to the Hogwarts Express.

Cedric stumbled forward. And Alayna walked over to Tiffany. "Tough year." Tiffany said.

"I agree, now I must go collect my money."

"You didn't."

"Of course not. Cedric I did though. He's asking her now."

"That's adorable. But you shouldn't make bets on Cedric's love-life." Tiffany said and Alayna glared back at her.

"You made a bet on Faith and James. You can't talk." She walked away and Tiffany laughed.

Cedric saw Kristie in the throng of people and called out "Kristie!" She turned around, and he came up in front of her.

"Cedric." She said to him, and blushed as he kissed her cheek.

"I thought you were going to wait for me." He told her.

"I was talking to your sister. I congratulated her." Kristie said to him and he looked over her shoulder and saw Kathlynn.

"Hey Kathy." He told her and she glared at him.

"Buzz off asshole." She replied and walked away. Cedric sighed and Kristie stifled a laugh.

"How are you Kristie?" Cedric asked, as his younger brother walked past them shaking his head at them.

"I'm doing fine. Your mom said she'd get me a job with the Ministry in the Vatican." She said. "I think I might take her up on it."

Cedric blinked at her. "Your going to leave England?" He asked her.

"I might, it depends on who gives me a reason to stay. And not just miss me, but want me to stay." She said to him.

He looked at her.

"I want you to stay." He said softly.

"Cedric. You know I want to stay here. But what would a blind girl do here in London. What would I be here but the shy, little, blind girl." Kristie said softly.

She then turned and walked away. Cedric looked after and felt his brother walk up behind him. "You could have been my wife." He whispered and turned to go and find his mother.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sparkles for editing and revising!


	10. She's Staying?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!" Alayna screamed out in frustration. "You little idiot! You were supposed to ask her!"

"I know mum, but I don't want to take her away from all that." Cedric said slumped into his seat.

"Cedric Sirius Parsons. I know I didn't raise you to be a coward. Now you get out of this office and find her." Alayna said to him glaring.

"Mum, she's half-way to London right now." Cedric said to his mother, who promptly hit him upside his head. "Ouch!"

"I also know I didn't raise you to be stupid! Now get your butt to Hogsmead and Apparate to London! The get to Kings Cross and propose to that girl!" Alayna said to him pushing him out of the room. "Now go!" She said and shoved him out.

"The things I do for that idiot." Alayna said.

"But he is your idiot." Tiffany said from the door to the classroom.

"Their all my idiots." Alayna laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Cedric paced back and forth in his brothers house at the edge of London. Jacklynn sitting on the armchair and looking up at him with a confused face. Jack sat on the couch looking at his younger brother with an amused expression.

"Cedric will you stop pacing a ditch in my carpet?" Jack said to him. Cedric groaned and picked Jacklynn up and sat down, taking her with him.

"I want what you have, with Carly, and Jacklynn." He said finally and Jacklynn glared up at him. "I want that family deal. But with Kristie."

Jack looked at his brother and shook his head. "Your never going to get that, if you don't go for it."

"But she said she wants to go to the Vatican, and train under Uncle Romulus." Cedric sighed out.

Jack sighed. "Dad proposed to mum at Dumbledore's funeral Ced. I proposed to Carly on the train, walked off and mum was sitting there with a smug look. Teddy proposed to Vicky at the cliffs.

"Mum was in a war, Carly was depressed, and Vicky was wondering when Teddy was going to get off his fat bum and ask.

"I'm going to bet Kristie is doing the same. You might not get another chance after this." he explained.

"So just ask her?" Cedric said and Jack nodded.

"Go!" piped up Jacklynn from Cedric's lap.

"She's a bossy little thing isn't she?" Cedric asked Jack. Jack shrugged and said

"She takes it after mum. And she's right, the train's getting here soon you might want to leave now."

Cedric nodded and placed Jacklynn on Jack's lap. "By the way your a bit conceited naming your girl after you." He said and apparated.

* * *

Then he stood in the middle of Kings Cross. He saw some little first years, talking to their parents animatedly about Hogwarts. Then he saw his father and siblings, lastly he saw his brother leading Kristie to her parents.

He sighed knowing it was now or never.

"Kristie!" He called out. Her parents looked at her, and his brother gave him a small smile and went off to find their father.

"Yes Cedric? Where did you go?" She asked him. "I had to speak with my mum. I missed the train, but I wanted to ask you something."

Her mother recognized the signs and pulled her father with her as she walked away to give him some time to talk to Kristie.

"Kristie Siley Giardina will you marry me?" He said then waited. He was scared she would hate him after he asked her.

Yes they had dated since the 6th year fiasco, in which he found out she was blind. Yes they said 'I love you' to each other. Many times over. But they never talked about the future. And it scared him that she might say no.

Instead she laughed. "I was wondering when you'd get around to that." She said. "I over heard you talking to your brother about it, a week ago."

She then added. "I was going to see which you wanted more. Me 'happy' in Rome, or with you."

"Mum never asked you to go to Rome did she?" Cedric asked.

"She didn't. She's right you know. You are an idiot." Kristie said to him and ruffled his hair.

"That may be, but I'm your idiot." He said and kissed her.

"That you are now where's my ring?" She said giggling.

Cedric fished though his pockets and found the ring.

He then placed it on her finger.

"I love you Kristie." Cedric said and kissed her.

"I love you as well Cedric." She said and returned the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sparkles for editing and revising this thank you~!


	11. A perfect girl

"A perfect little girl." the healer said.

"Thanks Aunt Maybella." Cedric said to his aunt. He took the girl from her arms, and walked back to Kristie.

"Say hello to mummy, darling." He said to the little blond in his arms.

She opened her grey eyes and blinked at him. Then gurgled and smiled.

He smiled back at her and looked at Kristie, she sat on the hospital bed looking in his direction.

"Here." He said to her and handed the girl to her.

"What does she look like?" Kristie said holding the girl close.

Cedric sat beside her and took her free hand, well the freer hand. "She has your style hair, not sticking out front like mine, but to the sides, she's a blond." He told her letting her hand drift over the girls hair.

"She has my color eyes but your shape." Taking her hand and letting it circle her eyes then drifted to her nose. "My nose."

To her cheeks. "Your cheeks."

Her lips. "A mixture of our lips. She has your complexion. She isn't pasty white as I am. She got the Italian of your father."

He took Kristie's hand over the girls hands. "Ten fingers, ten toes."

"She's perfect?" Kristie asked Cedric.

"Yeah she is. Just like you."

"Stop it." Kristie said and blushed.

"Please your making me nauseous." Alayna said smiling. "Jack's with Carly. John and this one are minutes apart." She said.

"So they settled on John?" Cedric asked.

Alayna nodded. "Johnathen Beowolf Parsons. And this one?"

Cedric looked down at Kristie, "We thought about it. And we want-"

"Mackenzie Zara Parsons." Kristie finished for him.

Cedric nodded "Zach and Kathy are going to be Godparents. If they want to. I chose Zach."

"And I chose Kathlynn." Kristie said.

Alayna nodded. She then walked forward and kissed her grandchild, Kristie and finally Cedric. She walked to the door. Then turned back "Did you follow my advice Kristie?" She asked and Kristie nodded.

"I'll tell the others your decisions on the name and choice of Godparents." She said and walked out.

"I still maintain she got that out of a fortune cookie." Kristie muttered.

"What?" Cedric asked her.

"'Trust your intuition. And the Universe will guide you.'" She replied.

"Well mum would know. She's seen more then most ever will, if what dad and Jack say is true." Cedric said and kissed Mackenzie's forehead. "I'm glad she said it though. Because it is true. If you trust yourself, you will find yourself guided."

He smiled at her, and while she couldn't see his smile, she smiled back. Mackenzie just laughed at her parents.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Sparkles for editing and revising for me!


End file.
